


In Which Terezi Talks To The Grand Highblood

by TricksterPanda



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ancestors, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/M, Kismesis, terezi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3149372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterPanda/pseuds/TricksterPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi meets the Grand Highblood in a bubble and is surprised by how civil he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Terezi Talks To The Grand Highblood

I was walking around the bubble and saw what looked like Gamzee. A very, very, very large Gamzee. I’m talking four times Gamzee’s normal size. I walked up and realized it wasn’t in fact Gamzee, but his ancestor: The Grand Highblood.

“Ohhh shit.” I didn’t mean to say it, but now I couldn’t run. He turned to me and gave me a grin. I looked back and stayed still. I tried to relax, but that wasn’t happening.

“Hello, small Pyrope.” He sounded so civilized. I expected him to growl all the time or something. I guess even a murderous killing machine has manners. No reason not to be a little save though.

“You aren’t going to kill me or anything right?”

“No, of course not. I only killed people who pissed me off. If you are anything like Redglare you’re okay.” That was surprising. 

“Oh. Wait, you knew my ancestor?” He nodded.

“Yes, we would sometimes work together. She was the best in the business.” I grinned a little at that. Having an ancestor like that was sure a prize. I just hope I would’ve been as good as her if Alternia hadn’t blown up.

“I knew that. I just didn’t know she actually had affiliation with you. That’s freaking awesome!” I relaxed and tried to not scream again. Oops. He looked amused, so that was good. I wasn’t going to die- er- wake up?

You are the first to actually find that cool. Usually your friends find it disturbing or terrible. I did kill a lot of their ancestors though.” He seemed so calm saying it. Like killing your descendant’s friends’ ancestors was a daily thing. Well, it sort of was to him.

“Okay, yeah. See that’s why I’m amazed she worked with you. I would've figured she’d hate your guts.” Why did I just tell him that. I would facepalm myself if it wouldn’t make me look stupider.

“Well, she did.”

“And probably not in the black-” I saw his lip twitch and gasped a little- “wait, were you two in black?” He looked away and thought for a second.

“Not officially. It was more of a ‘I hate you, but I’ll stand you and be nice to you.’ We actually did go out to places together sometimes though.” Wow, okay.

“Wow, that’s actually a huge surprise. Well, now I wanna meet her.” I pouted a little. Karkat and Kanaya met her already. Why could I never find her? The troll laughed a little.

“Well, hopefully you will.” He looked me up and down like he wanted to say something, but I beat him to it.

“I’m hoping!” Please, don’t say what I think you’re going to say...

“I wouldn’t think it was a surprise with how you and Little Makara are.” There it is. I stared at him for a second before responding.

“Let’s not talk about it.” He narrowed his eyes.

“Did something happen? Do I have to have a talk with Little Makara?” I sighed.

“That’s talking about it.” 

“Okay, but I do need to talk to him about how quadrants work. There is one thing a Makara never does and that is treat a quadrant wrong.

“Yeah, if you could. That would be nice.” This is getting awkward.

“I will do that.” He looked a little annoyed, so i figured I should go.

“Okay thanks. I’m gonna go.” I walked away quickly and soon the bubble was behind us. I watched it leave and sighed in relief. I heard a honk and groaned. Time to go see my kismesis.


End file.
